


Party (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [60]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Party, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A very happy new year.





	Party (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It was New Year’s Eve and everyone was excited about the party that Elizabeth had decided to throw. It was also the end of another year in Atlantis. But for Lexi, it also marked the four-year anniversary of being with Evan. They had begun dating four-years ago to the day and it had been one hell of a rollercoaster.

Lexi was finishing getting ready when there was a knock on her door. She knew exactly who it was and when she opened the door, she was greeted by a smiling Evan. Telling him to come in, she quickly felt Evan’s arms around her waist, turning her to him, and kissing her deeply. When they broke the kiss, he whispered a “happy anniversary”, followed by an “I love you. She answered and kissed him again.

They broke free from each other’s arms and Lexi went to get her earpiece, the only thing left that she was missing before leaving her room, her hand in his. Walking through the city’s corridors, they started talking and reminiscing on all the good times they have had since they started dating: the trips to the mainland for a picnic; the little gifts he would bring her when he would go off-world; when they told their friends about them, amongst others.

Soon, they were walking into the room where the party was being held. Looking around, they were impressed with Teyla’s work. There was food and drinks set out in a line of tables against one wall, chairs spread around near the other walls and decorations all around the room. They could hear music and spotted a sound system in a corner, setting the mood for the party.

Lexi saw Sheppard and his team near one of the tables and, after pointing them out to Evan, made their way towards them. They greeted the team and stood there for a few minutes, just catching up. Eventually, Evan asked her if she wanted something to drink and, after she had said yes, left with Sheppard and Ronon to get their drinks, leaving her with Teyla, Beckett and McKay.

Lexi congratulated Teyla on an amazing job with the party and they spent the next few minutes talking about it, Beckett and McKay giving their opinion as well. The conversation flowed between them fairly easy, since they’ve all had known each other almost since the beginning.

Meanwhile, Evan was back at the tables, nerves starting to consume him. Sheppard and Ronon were trying their best to keep him calm and to help him relax, telling him that everything was going to be okay and that nothing was gonna go wrong. Evan tried his best to believe his friends, but he was just too nervous.

Going back to where the group was, carrying their drinks, Evan handed Lexi her drink and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head in the process. He tried to keep up with the conversations that were going on between them, but he just couldn’t focus. He suddenly saw Elizabeth through the corner of his eye and excused himself.

He approached Elizabeth and after congratulating her on the idea for the party, he asked if he could talk to her. She agreed, seeing that he was slightly nervous, thinking that something might have happened before she got there. Moving to a more secluded corner where Lexi couldn’t see them, Evan told Elizabeth why he was so nervous and she understood, telling him that everything was going to be okay and that she knew for a fact that he was gonna be fine.

After talking to her, he felt a little bit better. Walking back to where everyone was, they joined in on the laughter and spent the rest of the time just talking and laughing. After a while, everyone needed another round so the group moved closer to the tables.

Eventually, it was midnight. The traditional countdown was made and the celebratory toasts began, everyone cheering and wishing a “happy new year” all around. Evan pulled Lexi close and kissed her, telling her that his only wish was to be with her. That’s when he took her hand and lead her out of the room and to the closest open balcony.

Once on the balcony, he took her as close to the opening as possible, so they could have the stars just above them, and told her to just stand there, because he had something to tell her. She looked confused, but agreed none the less. Evan told her how much he loved her and how his life wasn’t the same without her in it. He said that he couldn’t imagine living the rest of his life without her and that’s when he dropped down to one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. Opening it, inside was a simple engagement ring. He got chocked up, looking up at her and seeing tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her lips, but he pushed through and asked her.

\- “Lexi Ward, would you make me the happiest man in two galaxies and marry me?”

She could barely speak, but she managed to say yes, before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Evan stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Pulling her close, he kissed her and felt her kissing him back. When they broke the kiss, they couldn’t help but laugh from happiness. “This is going to be one happy new year, for sure.”, he thought, before pulling her close and kissing her again.


End file.
